


Happy Time

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [15]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Happy Time

Walking into your hotel room, you giggled and flopped on the bed.

Wade did the same thing. “Paradise!” she sighed. "Poor Hunk next door has the whole bed to himself."

You laughed. “Probably not a bad thing. Do you really think he’d hook up with someone?” You asked, looking over at him. "He seems more the committed type."

He kicked his legs as he thought. “I think he would. Traveling is the best time for that! Plus maybe he saw how happy we were with hooking up?” He mused. “I mean, it’s a good stress reliever.”

You snorted. “And that man definitely needs it.” You nodded. “And a damn good massage. Maybe we can have a spa day.”

“Oh! A facial? Manis and pedis?” He said excitedly. “Maybe a mud bath? That sounds perfect.” He sighed.

“I love that you’re not afraid to join me on all those.” You smiled. “It’s so refreshing! So many guys would cringe and IF they came along, they would complain the entire time.”

“Lame-o’s.” Wade scoffed. “I don’t get why. You get to get a rub down, relax, and not do a damn thing? I mean, who wouldn’t want that?!”

“Like you said, lame-o’s.” You shook your head, leaning over to kiss his head. “They’re not as special as you.” You smiled. “You’re extra special. And all mine.” The pride was evident in your voice.

He smiled and cuddled around you. “Thanks hot stuff. I’m proud that you chose me.” He closed his eyes, simply relaxing. He had no desire to sleep, not after his nap on the plane, but the three of you couldn’t leave just yet as you were waiting on food.

You smiled widely at that and rubbed circles on his back, grinning as he giggled from the tickling feeling. “I think in some of the cities, I’d like to go on a date. Just us.”

He nodded instantly. “Hell yeah. That’d be fun!” He laid on his back. “Let’s see. There’s movies. There’s fairs. Maybe. There’s paintball. There’s laser tag.” He started listing ideas off. “Skydiving. The museum. Pottery classes.” 

You stared at him. “You’re perfect.” You gushed. 

* * *

Steve set his suitcase down on the end of the bed, but knew unpacking would be useless. The pair of you wouldn’t be there long enough for him to bother. He stared at his stuff, hands on his hips as he decided to change into something that would accommodate that hotter weather. Briefly he heard you let out a loud laugh and felt a pang or jealousy while being happy for you. He quickly changed and then sat on the bed, pulling out his phone. He bit his lip as he looked through his pictures for a while, hating that he had gotten so used to sharing things with Cas through text now. He was tempted to text him.

He laid back on the bed and stared at a cloud type picture he enjoyed and typed up a draft to send to him but hesitated. Would he even read it? Or just ignore it completely? The thought made his anxiety go up. He hated being ignored more than anything. He’d rather get yelled at than ignored. Squeezing his eyes shut, he focused on his breathing. The anxiety was quickly building up and a slight tremble reached his hands. Clenching his fists, he leaned his head back. “Shit.” He mumbled, eyes burning. This wasn’t how the trip was supposed to start!

He took a deep breath and suddenly felt a calming sensation wash over him, his mind slowly going blank as his heart rate lowered. He needed a distraction. He sat up and glanced outside to the beach view of the hotel, deciding what to do. Would he ask you two along was the question.

He stood and quickly changed, slipping on his summer shoes as he tried to decide. Stopping to look in the mirror, he ran his hand through his hair. He heard another giggle from you and decided to slip out. There would be other times for all three of you. He needed this time for himself. He convinced himself of that as he left the hotel. This would be good for him.

As he stepped into the back of the hotel, the sun warm against his skin, he let his sunglasses fall into place. He shoved his hands into his pockets and picked a direction. It was easy to find what he was looking for, which scared him a bit, but soon he was sitting in the sand with a drink in his hand. Maybe this trip would be more helpful than anyone knew.

The lady he didn’t know the name of stayed close to him, just talking about nothing which was what he needed. She was laid back enough to not even mention who he was, but listen intently to what he had to say. It was very appreciated, which made it easier to talk to her. Her smile was nice and her laugh was infectious, but to him, it was clear his heart wasn’t there. It kept wandering back to someone else. For some reason, he picked someone with dark hair and piercing eyes, and he constantly focused on that. It wasn't something he could ignore, but not something he could truly admit, either.

As the lady got them another drink, he watched her, wondering if he could truly go through with his plans. As she returned, he simply smiled at her. 

“Want to get out of here?” She asked, pulling out her key card. “Go back to my room?” 

He bit his lip and watched her for a moment. “I better get back to my friends soon…” He gave her a sad smile. “I’m sorry.” He said honestly. “But, thank you. You have no idea how relaxing this was for me.”

She smiled back. “It was for me, too.” She shook her head. “Was nice meeting you.” She patted his arm as she stood. “Enjoy the time with your friends.” She waved as she walked away.

Steve appreciated the view as she left him but then groaned and laid back on the chair he was on. “Why Steve, why not?” He chastised himself. Finishing off his drink, he went back to the hotel.

He didn’t realize how long he was gone until he saw you and Wade in the lobby, clearly worried. “Where were you?!?” You ran to hug him. 

He furrowed his brows, gently catching you in his arms. “I went out for a walk…” 

“For three hours?” Wade asked sadly, jumping on his back like a koala. “We didn’t even eat because we didn’t know what was up.”

“We could hear your phone ringing in your room!” You nuzzled into his chest. “I was scared something happened to you.” After all, what if some bad guy came after Captain America?

He hugged you tighter. “I didn’t realize I was gone that long. I’m sorry.” He said softly. 

Wade whined. “But the buddy system!” He leaned his head on Steve's shoulder. "I'm glad you're back, hunk."

Steve sighed. “I’m really sorry.” He kissed your head. 

You pouted. “You want to still be here right? I didn’t force you?” You looked up at him, worried, ignoring the looks the three of you were getting.

“Of course I want to be here.” He squeezed you. “I just needed a breather and didn’t want to bother you guys.” He assured you, completely unbothered by the backpack that was Wade. “Let’s go eat, okay?” He kissed the top of your head. 

* * *

Nat pulled out her phone and lost it. “Looks like they’ve already been spotted.” She showed Dean the picture of Steve hugging you, with Wade clinging to his back. 

He smirked. “That’s a funny picture. Poor guy.” He shook his head. “Wade really likes Steve around. I think he views him like a brother, honestly.”

Nat nodded. “I’m glad he had a change of heart. Steve tends to do that to people.” She smiled warmly. “He’s a good guy. Just shy.”

Dean nodded. “Which is a cool combo. Could you imagine a guy looking like him who is cocky as shit?” He made a face. “That would not be cool. I’d want to deck him.” He admitted. “Plus I wouldn’t encourage Cas in that case either.” He said honestly. “Then again, I can’t see Cas going for that kinda guy anyway.”

“True to all of that.” Nat agreed. “I honestly don’t think he’ll go for it at all even now.” She shook her head. “I’m saving that picture, though. Hard not to. I try not to read news about us, but with them being away...It’s hard not to.”

He laughed. “Send it to me and Sam. He has a blast with the pics. And why not?” He asked. 

She did that before glancing at him. “Why not what? Why I try not to read news about us?”

“Why don’t you think Cas will go for it at all?” He asked, wondering if he heard right. 

“Oh! I meant because of how he’s scared to get hurt, honestly.” She shrugged. “It’s nothing against him, either. Has he ever had a relationship? If not, it’s way scarier.”

He made a noise of understanding. “He uh, kinda? Last chick he slept with did him dirty so…” He sighed. “So, I can see why he’s even more scared. I have a feeling it’ll be a years long courtship.”

She made a face. “Geez, I feel the same about Steve. He can’t take hints so when there’s no hints it’s even worse!” She shook her head. “If it hits three years, I say we intervene.”

“Deal.” He nodded, smirking when he heard Sam’s laughter in the kitchen. “He saw the picture.” He noted. 

* * *

Once back in Steve’s room, the three of you were relaxing on the bed, eating, and watching a movie. Wade was painting your nails while watching, having found the perfect polish in the gift shop of the airport earlier. “Want a coat, Cap?” He glanced at him for a second. “It’d go great with your skin tone.”

“I’m good, but thanks.” Steve smiled. “Maybe later.” He assured. “You’re pretty good at that, though.” He chuckled.

“I am pro.” He nodded in agreement. 

“He can do toes too.” You smiled proudly. “And he doesn’t charge a butt load of money.” You laughed. 

Wade grinned. “All I ask is for kisses.” He teased.

“I’ll have to give you a different form of payment then.” Steve laughed. “I’m sorry. Or, can I have Y/N pay you?” He asked.

You giggled as he pouted. “I guess I’ll accept piggy back rides.” He said. “You do that well.” He mused. 

“Deal.” Steve chuckled. 

You smiled with that. “I’m thinking we can start are day on the beach tomorrow for breakfast? I made reservations.” You blushed lightly. “I thought it would be a great start to this trip.” 

Steve nodded. “I’ll follow.” He smiled. 

“She’s the best planner person!” Wade encouraged. “I do hope to help plan stuff, too, though. Date nights!” 

You grinned, feeling butterflies inside. “Can’t wait.” You told him as he finished up your nails. “Perfect. Thank you. Oh, and we’re hoping for a spa day some time, too. You included, Steve.”

“I’ve heard about those from Tony.” He hummed. “I just hope they’re not as...all service as he makes them seem to be.” 

You widened your eyes. “Oh. No not the ones we have planned. But if you need resources?” You asked unsure. “I mean, I’m sure that’s possible?” You said awkwardly.

He shook his head quickly. “No, thank you. I’m not that desperate yet.” He cringed as he said that. “Shutting up now.” He sipped his water. 

Wade looked at him. “Don’t worry, we all need alone time for that sometimes.” He patted his shoulder. “I call it my happy time.” 

Steve blushed brightly. “Thanks, guys.” He mumbled, picking a piece of fuzz from his pants.

“You’re to adorable.” You smiled and nudged him. “We are the last people to judge Steve. Don’t worry about saying something wrong.” You told him. “It might help get some of the weight off your chest. You seem to hold a lot it. Hell, even get a journal to write it out.”

He looked at you shyly. “I don’t really have the time to journal.” He shrugged. “But I am learning to talk about things.” He told you. 

You smiled. “We’re pretty much free for a year. I’m sure you could find time then. And you said that you sketch, so you can always use that as your journal.”

He bit his lip and nodded. “I’ll have to try it.” He wanted to make an effort. “You think it would really help?” You nodded at him. “Maybe it will.” He agreed. 

You grinned. “We believe in you.” You promised. 


End file.
